


Pieces

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, Blackwatch!Genji Shimada, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: A request from my tumblr for the prompt "Stay the night. Please" with Blackwatch!Genji





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! May I request 182. "Stay the night. Please." with Genji or blackwatch Genji? Love your writing! :)
> 
> You can find my imagines blog [here!](https://moreheroimagines.tumblr.com/) Requests are always open!

Genji hated days like this one. How was he supposed to come to terms with who he was now if Dr. Ziegler kept shoving in his face that he was no longer strictly human? He appreciated everything she did for him to a certain extent. There were days when he wished she had just left him to die. But that’s not who she is, he knows that now. 

She was kind, and caring and selfless. But when she made him come in for check ups on his artificial parts and the organic ones that remained she was all business. Coldly analyzing his cybernetics and his prostheses, poking and prodding at him as if he was nothing more than a machine. No, less than that. Omnics could feel pain, they could be hurt. She studied his body and talked about him as if he was an experiment. As if he couldn’t hear her, feel her, or be hurt by the way she treated him.

He knew she didn’t do it on purpose. Honestly, he was a bit of an experiment. He had lost so much of his organic tissue that physically he was probably more machine than man. And no one had ever survived a procedure like that. At least not as far as Genji knew. That and his cybernetics were top of the line, state of the art, and all those other stupid phrases people threw at him as if he should be proud to be caught halfway between man and machine. As if he should look in the mirror and love what he sees and not feel a deep-seated disgust and hatred for himself.

Nevertheless, he always left Angela’s office hating himself just a little more. Feeling just that much less human. Everyone in Overwatch knew to steer clear of him for the rest of that day and likely all of the next as well. Everyone, that is, except you. As Genji stalked down the hallway towards his room after seeing Angela other agents stayed out of his way, some even moving towards the wall to let him pass. He hated that too. He wouldn’t just start killing people for looking at him. He was still human, however little remained. They treated him like a weapon.

But you didn’t. You didn’t even treat him any differently after his appointments. As evidenced by the way you were leaning against the wall next to his room and grinned at him when he walked up. He was frowning but you didn’t let that deter you. You shoved off the wall as Genji opened the door to his room. You followed him in and he didn’t stop you or tell you to leave.

The two of you did this every time after he saw Angela for his check ups. You talked or you sat in silence, you fought, literally, verbally. Anything he needed to feel better. Genji flexed his fingers as he stepped into the middle of the room. Once he heard the door hiss shut he let out a breath, all the tension draining from his shoulders.

You waited patiently, knowing that if all you did was give him time he would come to you to seek comfort. He was grateful that you waited, but right now all he wanted was to feel you. Not like that. The two of you didn’t have that kind of relationship. Though he hoped you might someday, and secretly so did you. But he wanted to feel your skin against him, feel your arms wrap around him without care for where you touched. You touched him and felt him and not the parts that made him up. He felt whole when he was under your gaze.

He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. “Stay the night. Please.” he whispered without turning around. Objectively, he knew you wouldn’t say no, but his heart still thundered in anticipation anyway. He heard your soft footfalls come up behind him and then, blessedly, the warmth of your arms circle around him, the palm of your right hand flat over his beating heart. The most important part of him that still was completely his. And yet it wasn’t. The day he met you, you smiled so brightly, so beautifully, the heart that he wasn’t even sure he still possessed thumped rapidly in his chest. From that day it had belonged to you. It was his and completely utterly yours.

You held his scarred heart in your hands, your lips pressed to the side of his neck and whispered, “I am yours.”


End file.
